


Can't See the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B̧͔̙̭̞̦̰̱͖̱̦̭̩̞̹̲̱̽̓̊͋͌͂͛͝͝l̵̯̣̭̝̽̾ͭ̊ͣ͋̉ͪͨ͗̈́̽ͅų̞̰̥̰͉̥͔̬̱̘̱̫̜̩͔͖̭͙̏̂͂͌̈́̈ͫ͂͆ͧͭ̎̎͝ͅr̷̩̩̺͍̒́̈́̓͐̌ͧ̐̾̈́͆͂͐̓̽̇̏̐͞r̽̈́̊͋ͥ̈́ͣ͒͋͞҉̸̵̣͖̼̺͍͎͟y̸̶̥̣͎͚̪̟̜͚̭͎ͬ̈͐͑͆ͧ̕͜ ̴̡͔̼̜̻̤̰͎̭̺͙̟̥̯͚̟͗ͤ̇͆̌̿ͬ́̃ͨ̑̒̔̈́̔̚͘ͅw̶̔ͥ̊ͤ͜͏̘̲̠̲̹̗͔̲͞i̧̩̬̫̪͓̰͙̥̙̬̱͖̗̦͎̻͖̥͚ͭ̈͒ͧ̾̌͒́́͠n̋̍̓͌ͯͬ͑ͭͥ҉̷̴̛̲̺̣͙̳̕ͅsͯ̌͊̾͑̐͆͒͒͆͆͆̎ͯͤͣ̋̚̚҉̩͙̬̳̮͞͞ͅͅ ̤͓̝͕̬͙̙̟̮͎̹̪̙̮̦͈̫̆̽̃̑̃͂̆͆ͥ̽͂̏̓̑̋̊̇́͘a̵̻̮͚̪̠̅̑̈̈̈͆̈́̚͝͝͝ͅn̶̶̛̜̣͍̤͍̗͊̐ͫ͊̐̈ͤ͒d̨̋̓͋͠͏͍̯̘͖̺̰͍́ ̡̰̼̹̙̠̺̬̏͌͂̋ͬͣ̀Ţ̵̖̞̱̺͔͖̰̤̻͎ͥ̎ͭͨ̒ͩ̋͟y̵̡̙͍̗̠̼̫̝̳̣͈͖̯̼̔̒̄̉̈́͜͡l̵͗ͤ͂̋ͮ͏̷̡̥͈͉͍̣̮̤̬͉̫ę̬̭̙̻̹͖͖͔̤̜̺̪̯̤̟͈͚̆ͤ͆̍ͮ̂͞r̢̖̙̰͍̯̘͓̜͓̺͋̅͛ͫ̋ͫ̑̑̇͌͂͂ͣ̐̈́ͭ͜͡ͅ ̼̜̱͔͇̹͈ͦ̃ͮͫ̇̈́̊̇ͮͬ̌̊͗ͧͬ͌̍ͫ̀̚͘f͇̥͕̘̪͉̖͇ͭ̏̆̍̑̅̄̚͟͞͝ả̸̶͇͉͚͙̫͍̦̳̹͕̼̗̞̎ͪ͑ͮ͑́͌͌ͭ̋̓̆ͪ͛̚͢͡d̢̡̟͎͇̼̬̥̳̗̱̥̯̬̙͎̯͌͐ͦ͆̔̄ͧ͋͒ͭ̉̿̿ͫ̋͛̀͘ȩ̵̡̹̰̜͔͔̞̰̻̖̮̋̋̆ͨͬͬ̇ͪ̋́̄̾́͠ͅ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler had always been the quiet kind of child. But this was not the thing that distinguished him from other children. Tyler had an aura to him that screamed ~~_**D̸̫̲̻͚͇̫̦̯̜͔͙̱͔̽̇̆̓ͣ̍̍̑̉͛̿͒͒͜͡Į̸͇̝̭̖͍̫̣̮͕̘̰̞̞̜͓̲̯͍̻̆̏̋̎͂͋̈͊̂ͨ̾F̵̶̸̣̬̦͖̜̖̠͉̰̜͙͂ͭ̓͌̂͡F͙͇͓͔͎̠̲̭̩̰͖͎͓̮̹̉͗̍͒̑ͫ̐͗̇ͧ̐͒ͤ̌͌̌͟͝Ę̸̝̺̳̼̬̝͂ͭ͂̔ͤͯ́R̴̞̲̥̰͑̎̔ͧ͝E̴̷̛̮̮̜͍̞͆͒͋̾̒ͨͫ̅ͤ͘N̵ͤ͋͛̂̓ͪ̋ͭ͆ͦͯ͡҉̡͔͎̹̺̮̹̬́T̛̳̻̲̰͕̈̃͌̽̿ͥ̇ͬ͜͠ͅͅ**_~~.  This naturally made him quite successible to frequent bullying because people knew he was different and that was quite oeculiar and slightly frowned upon. So, Tyler just smiled through all the insults and shoves and kicks and scratches and was a _Good Boy_. He went to church and he did whatever his parents wanted. He did everything in his power to ignore the reason why he was different. But that reason was quite a pest.

He called himself ~~_**B̵̨̫͍̺̳͉̼̝͉̫̻̯͓̝͓̈ͥ͐ͮ̈́̆ͭ̉̔ͥ̇̈̄̓̀́ͅĻ̡̼͚̯͉͈̞̲͕͕̪͖̱ͨ̏̌͊͆͗̏̃̽́͞͝Ű̶̢͉̳͕̗̭̺͖̙͈̤̞̣͔̭͙͇̬̯ͭ͛ͦ͒̓ͯͮ̓̍ͫ̀̚͟R̶̨̥̫̱̝̟̘̻̖͈̼̮̼̜̥̓̀ͭ̽̀͑͌̈́̐̑́ͮ͐ͬ͛͒̎́͢ͅR̵̡̡̪͚̙̜̺̜̝̯̺̗͇̟̝̪͆̈̾̈̍ͧ̇͑̈́͌͛ͬ̏̇̒̅͆̉́͘Yͦ̈́͊̅͐̾ͩ̇ͮ͛͊͌͂̚͏̵̗̥̜̲͉̬͎̖͙̺̮̞ͅF̶̂͒͂ͫ͋ͯ̎ͪ̄̎̊͐̈́́̕͡͏̤̝͍̜Ȃ̹͉̱̠̪͈̠̳̻͕̰̻̟͕͍̓ͤ̇͛͆͂ͭͯ̓̉ͦ͊́̚͝C̵̘̖̬̼͕̱̬̦̼̗̟̳̺͊ͬ̉̇͢͞E̾̔ͫͯ͛̀̿́ͩ̊̉̐͋̓͒̃҉̶̣͕̝̰** _~~ and he was in every aspect of Tyler's life, _**b̖le̵̖̼͖̰̻͢e͈͚̹̲̟d̛̹̤̀ͅi̴̗͚̠̜̠̠̗̻̟͉̤̪͍͈̳̠̲̬̭͒ͦ̎̒̄̈́͂̂ͧ̊͆ͬ́͒̃̏̍́n̵̷̟͉̟̫̘̖͈͓̗̺͍͖̟̥̗͌ͥ̉ͪ̕͞g̨̢̫͚͚̯̥͇͎̗̟̭ͫ̉ͧ̀ͯ͋̊̂̎̎̔ͬ͗**_ into Tyler's life. He saw him in the reflections, red eyes boring into him. Heard him when he was alone and speaking to himself. Felt him in the edges of his mind. He couldn't **~~_ē̶̜͆s̝̰͎̮̭̤̹̙̑͑ͫ̀͒͌̏͢c̶̼̗͓̭̺̘̣̾ͬ̇͗̍͞a̷ͩ͌̀͏̥̞̺͚͈ͅp̡̪͛ͧ̓͢eͬ͆͏̪̱̻̣̫̦̲͓_~~** no matter what he did. Blurry was **_~~A̴̢̭̺̯̮͚̪̖̥͙ͣ̽ͬͬ͗ͨͥͧ̿̊̄̚̚̕͝L̸̡̐ͤ̃ͫͪͤ̈ͬͯ͂̾̔͑́͏͝͏̱̘̻̳̻̮̙̟̹͇͙̠W̦̫̰̻͚͕̘̠̗̻̺͈̗̐ͪͯͪͫ͛͋ͣ͂̅ͦ̑̋̕A̵̢̝̗͕̝̖̝̤̘̰͓ͫ͐ͫ̂̽͂̓ͫ̇͆ͫ̈̈́ͪ̇͌̇̕ͅY̒ͫ͑̈̓͂͆͏̡͈̗̯̹͞S̨̉̉ͫ̉͂̓̌̐̓̀͐ͬ̎̀̃͏҉̵͉̥͚̘̳̪̥͈̦̟̪̹͚̱͢ ̶̸̷͂́̊̂̅̂ͪ͑͂͑̾̿ͩͥ̌̄͟҉͓͈̙̘͓̝̞̻̪̖͎̳̰̙̦̫̼T̵ͨ̽͊̋͐͆̋͊̽ͭ̊̓ͧ̅̈͑̇̄̀͡҉̻̮̺̺͖͖͕̦͎̮̣̠̫̮Ȟ̛̘̪̮̹͈ͪ̉̓́̑͌̄̀̕̕͡Ę̨̨̗̻̹̪̮͎̗͈̦̖̭̼̺̙̬̺̲ͩͤ̂͒̍̒ͮͩ̅ͯ̅̽̾͝ͅR̃ͧͪ͂̐̿͗̂ͥ̿̾ͮ͂ͫͬ̋҉̛̛̗͚͍̹̳E͆͌͆ͧ̆ͨ̎́̆̌ͭͬ̍́҉̰̳͓͇͓͖͇̺̰̤͇̻̳͚̼.~~_**

So Tyler just smiled and kept walking.

  ~~ _ **B̴̡̦̻̺͎̘́̓ͧͪ͌ͦ͒̄̍̑́ͦ͗ͮ͗ͤͭ̆l̵̛͉̣̜͎̼̦͉͔͈͎̝̮̳͓̪̯̮͑ͦ̈́͋̑̓́͒͑̊́́̚u̢ͨͤͧ̉ͧͣ̊ͬ̿̉͑̈́ͬ̑̄̆̑͂҉̶̬̠͎͔̬̠͚͍̲́͞ŗ̖̱̗͙̜͍͎̳͍̜̩̞̱͈̩̎ͯͮ̄͆̍̈ͥ̄̊ͬ͋͘r̢̛͚̟̙̯͓ͦ̀ͭ̌ͮ͒͂͑ͬ͊̆ͧ̇͘͡y̸̑ͣ́ͫͪ̓̍ͦͦ̚͏̛͇͍̺̘̰̞̣͈̹̲̬̤͈̱̰̗͔͖͔́͜ ̣̙̦̬͚͎̥̝̖̟̱̻̪̣͈ͨͬ͊͟͟w̰͉͕̼̘̒̇͐ͮͦ́͘a̡̨̬̫͇̫̗̮̣͇̖̪̣̮̅́̍̓͑̉̐̓͛͑̀̏ͤ͗̐̇̑ͦ͊͘s̢̫̘͙̹͍͓̼ͫ́̒ͮ͘n̼̤͈̣̙̟̻͓͍͈̲̮̼͙̟͊ͬ̑̇̾ͯͨ̽̀͘͞'̨̟̖̖̥̖̎ͭ̋́ͨͬ͋ͯ̄͊̿͝t̊̒̈́ͬͯ͂̔̒̌̍͗̏͏̧̖͉̦͍̤̖͉̼̼̗͈̲̪̠̤̟̪͉̀ ͩ̀ͬ̌̎҉̴̡̪̤͈̤͍̫̝͢f͇̦̦̬͔͉̞̳̝͈̖̹͈̰̲̝̝͓ͥ̔́̚̕͘͝a̪̠̜̖̭̼̼̦̺͖̍̃͒̀͡͡r̛͑͛̃̒ͨ̈́̋ͣ̓҉̯̥͙̥͖̹̱̰̭̭͉̖̙̗ ̢̫͕̥̦̱̝͉͍̱̘͔̟̫̹͎͔͒̓̒ͯ̂͜ͅͅb̡̰͇̥͍̼̘̪̺̤̹̗ͦ̑́̅̉̔̂̏ͪ̀̚͟͞ė̷̶̷͎̱͚̯̗̺̦̯̲̒̂̎̎͐́̚͡h̡̳̰̬̞̤̲ͫ̿̈́͋̍ͦ̾ͨͨ͡͠i̷̡̮͚̗͙̭̺̗̒̅̈͌̌͂͐̌̽͊n̡̊̀̆̓ͥ̾̇ͯͨ͊̉̂͐͏̴̖͍͕̳̦̪͈̤̰̥͠d̸̄̎̐̈́ͥ̿̽͒̃ͩͤ̍ͮ̌̐͑͏̜̞̺̳͖̤̣̦̥̱͔̕͞.̥͇͔̼̙̲̖͇̑̽ͦ͊̽ͪ̈́̏̆͊̀ͤ͒̑͋̎̇͘͜**_~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -suicidal references

Tyler walks, greeting everyone, even the ones that averted their gaze. Every rejection weighed down his heart, but he continued, all brittle smiles and soft, empty vocalizations.

Blurry walks,  ~~_**Ḫ̴̢͔̟͚͕̳̘̠͕̰̬͋̏̓̃͑͋̊̚͘͢I̶̞̪̼̥̲̟̘̟̞̤̖̤̤͍͍͎ͨͯͪ͑͑͗ͪ͊̿ͪ͊ͭ́̽͝Ş̨̭̰̯̲̭̪̩̮͕̦̯ͤͥͮ̂̔̆̀̽̇̌̔̾͐S̵̸̨͓̠̰͉͉̪̦̙̱̰͙̖̗̻̝͊ͪ̆̐̉ͦ͛̅Ĭ̿̄ͭ̔͑҉̼̫͍͖̩͈̯̩̳͈͍̘̹̳̜N̵̙͉͔̟̗͔͙͕̗͌ͨ̂̒ͭ̕͢͜G̴̢̾̎ͪͯ̾̐ͬ̒̿ͣ̔ͭ͆ͥ̓ͧ͒̚͟͏͉̼͙̕**_~~   at everyone, grinning maliciously. Hanging over Tyler's shoulder. ̊͌̅ͭ͏̴̧͏̲͇̼͎̼̲͍͉͕̜͈̠͢ͅͅĄ̸̸̗͓̫̬͖͉̠ͯ͒̅̀̑̌͆ͧ ** _ ~~̴̸̡̙̙̘̺͍̙̟̼̝̩͍͖͉̳̏̉͆́͜ͅḺ̴̢͉̯̟͈͙̞͕̳̦̻̊̒̈̉ͣ̈ͨ̏ͫ͜E̸ͩ̌ͣ̿͑̐̂ͭ̓̓ͤͧ̎ͥ̽̇̄͏̛͕͔̜͉̘͘ͅE̴̷̢̯̫͙͕͚͍͈̼̙̦̻̲̐ͪ͆͛ͭ̆ͮ̉̓ͬ̑͗́͆̉̾͑͠C̡̮̺̖̠̝͔͊̏̔̃̌ͧ̾̄̍͌ͥ̂̏̓͞Ḧ̡͉̙̜̪̏ͪͧ̒ͩͦ͞͞͝~~_**. Harsh words and nasty, rage-filled screams.

Tyler flinched at every scream. He kept walking, still smiling but terrified to the core. A paper thin smile that was stuck to his face by a cheap, elementary school glue stick, about to fall away.

~~_**Y̸̡̑̀̓ͪ́̾͑̽̊͗̆͂͆͒̓͏̼̮͍̘̱̣͍͖̙͚o̷̯͖͕͖̭͚̳͚͈̱̥͖͍ͭ̌͊̍̏̈́̄̈ͥ͋́̎̀u̩̠̩͎̼̭̮̗̠̞̮̣͚̯̣̫ͯ͌̂͑ͬ̅͌͂ͭ̑͐ͤͤ͊̆̀́͘͠ ̛̘͔̖̟͈̻͔͕̱̠͙̖͈̜̮͉̾͐̇̊̅̀̃s̨̔ͩͯͮ̊͛̂̈́̎͂̏̿͒̄͗̊̚҉̨͕͇̝̞̤̕͟ͅh̅ͭ̽ͮ̽̂̿̿͒ͩ͆͒̀̚͜͏͏̺̲̱̬̻͈̺̪̺̠͍̥ͅơ̡͚̩̙̘̩̠̻̱ͤ̇̀̊ͦ͑͌́͞ͅü̵̢̹͚̣̭̺͒̍̽ͯ̽ͬ̋̄ͦ̚ļ͖̳͔̲̰̮͕͍͚̝̖̥̹̲̒̃̃ͨ͐͆̿ͦͥͫ͆ͯ̇͌͞d̨̛̑̃̀̓̒́̓̐ͨͭͮ́͠͏̟͖̠̱̰̟̹̠̗̥̻͕͎ ̢̡͉̮̱͙͖̫̖̣̈́͂͗͒͌͆̅̃͑̔́͘͢͝d̴̸̞̙͍̟̮̯͈̙̈́̌̎ͮ̔̌̍̏̆ͤͧ͐̇̎͊ͦ̀̚ͅe̢̱͍͈͔͖͋ͤ̐ͬ̌͐̅̓̌͊ͥ͋̄͗͋ͥ͂f̶̷͖̘̱̯̱̬̺̭ͯ̾͑͆̎ͦ̅̾̕͞į̷͇͍̱͎̱͓̰̤̬͇͙̘̥̟͕̩͛̓̑̏̄̆̈́̒̈̄̓͋̆̔̀͟͠n͒͐́҉̺̪̖̳̰̠͍͕̕i̷̩̠̮̥̫̦͚̹͎̠̜̪͍ͪ̐͋́͡ͅt̴̻̮̘͚̺̙̟̦̜̹͓͙̑ͨ̿̇͒̈͌̆̎͘͜͡e̷̡͎̞͇͙̯̯̬͙͓̹̞̣͈̣̤̫̻̬̒͋ͥ̉͒̾̐ͣ͛͊ͯ̀͡͡l̴̵̘͓͈̊̆̌̈́̈̓̈ͪy̶̨̮̖̥͉̥̲̜͙̩̯̠̟͔͓̮͓̹͎̓̍̃͐́̋ͯ͛ͫ͆ͮ͞͠ ̴̘͉̼̖͇ͯ͋͐ͥ̃ͥͮ͋ͦ̆ͪ͑͆̽̒̋̋͠Ḟ̵̢͍̗͔̱͚͔͖̠̳̽ͫͦ̅ͨ̽̊͐̓ͩ̎̊̾͜a̵ͯ͊͆͗̋ͩͬ͗̚͏̷̝͕͚̹͔̲̲͓̤̲̥͙̖̩̫̣̗͡ḽ̵̣̻̼̙̙̣̝͓͈̜͔͚̖̟̲͎̯͊͛̽̅̉ͦͭ̓̿͗͐́̌ͩ͆̎́́̚̚̕l̫̺̹͊̽̌́̒̍ͧ̈̏́̀ͥͧ͊͘̕͡ ͉̳̖̞͈̫͕͈͚̈́͛̍ͤ͌͌̾̾͂̏͌̂ͨ̊̑ͥ́͠͠͞A̴͙̗̭̠͆̂̽̈́̌̅̀̚w̷̷̵̨̱̥̦̮̬̥̦͓͍̻̮̤̻̳̘͉͚̟ͣͤ̓̆̌ͬ̋̈́̅͟a̱̫̗̖̫̭̗̱̠̟̐̿̐̽ͫͦ̐͐ͥͮͫ̌ͣ͒́ͨ̀͘ỷ̸ͪ̂ͫ͋̄̑̽̇̎̆̋͛̐͐̏̾͝҉̣̬̱̬̝̜̻̳̫̰̫̩,̨̛͕̪͉̗͙͓̂ͮ̾̔ͫ̾ͩ̑̅̏̍͝ ̸̵͙͎̤̝̭ͤ̃ͦͫͮ̊͐̔ͣͭͦ̊͂̈͟͟ͅŢ̘̹͔͍͚̹̖͓̥͈̱̠̫͔̜̠ͣ̌ͬ͋̈́̂͋͂̈́͐ͅͅy̡̧̛̜̮̗͖̞̪̜͙̯̱͍͙̩͎̹ͯͧ͊̑̓͐͋̾̑͆̌̀̏ͧ͋̀̊̚l̸̰̫͇͈̣̬̲͓̩̜̣̝̝͚̱̔̍͂ͭ̕͠͡e̸̷̩̭͉̯̘͉̳̹̔̑̿ͧͮ̄ͩ̓̓͘͢ͅr̢̐ͯ͗ͪ̇ͯ̓ͮͪ̽ͮ̇̓̌̒̏͝͏̦̖͓̯.̢̲͈̘͉͇̙͒ͦ͛ͯͫ̑ͩ̌̆̉̓͢͞͞**_~~  Blurry whispers, voice crackling and distorted, chilling to the bone. Tyler was too used to it.

_Leave me alone, Blurry. Please_. Tyler pleaded, voice tired. Weary from the same words that he repeated over the course of years. _**An echo.**_ Blurry laughed, and Tyler already knew what he was going to say but still felt the weight of the words Another crack in the dam holding back hos emotions.

~~~~ _**Ľ͒ͧ̄̒ͨ͒ͧ̈́ͫ͗ͫͩͫͧ̀͐̓͋͟҉̵̲̠̼̱̲̠̪̳e̷͂̍̈̄̉͑̓͢͏̹̟̖̥͈̖̙a̞̞̪̱͕̩̜͚̭̱͎̠͖̗̭͈͓͈ͤ͒̃̆̂̀̚̕v̷ͨ̎͊҉̗͓̰̗̜͈̰̙̠͙͙̰̩͓͖̯̬e̷̡̤̝͎͖̯̿ͭ̊ͫ͋ͦͮ̏ͥ͐̑̉͆͂͐̕ ̶̴̙̩͕̼͈͕͓̦̗͕ͭͯ̅ͮ̆̊ͪ̓̎̀͜ỹ̆̐ͫ̆͛̍̊́̃ͤ͛̀̽ͯ̿͑̚͝͏̸͙͎͎̲͎̦͕ơ̶̶̖̣͍̱̻̍͐̽ͪ̓͞u̴̦̼̭̟͓̤̺̟͍̰̹̦̬̳̹͈ͣͭ̄͆̓͗̄̆͐̄͜ ̸̶̧̻̳͎͔̗̲̹͈͙͙̖͖͔̭̠̭́̏ͨ̓ͯ͒̿́̑̒͗́ͣ͆͞ͅȃ̵ͦ̄̂͋̇ͧ̾̑ͬ͑ͪ̔͗̅͌̉͏̸̶̧͙͕͈̹͕͓̭͓l̛͉̭͔̗͓̖͍̤͍̪̣̬̖͈͉͛͆̍̓̓̑̆͐̕͢͡͠o̥͓̱̣͍̦̠̣͈̻͎̫̭̮̼̒͋ͪ͐̐͊̈́͋ͮ͑̔ͥ̃ͬ͟͠ṇ̴̵̨͎̘̰͍̳͈̗̲͔̠̥̥̮͑ͦ͂ͤ̓̕͝ȩ̨̮̞̝̮̤͉̺̙͚̂ͭͧͭͪͭͥ̿̊͑̌̊̆ͧͦ̉̏ͬ̕?̨̭͔͈̯̜͉͚̱͉̖͙ͥͪ̑͌͊̃͂̾̈́̌̀ͨ̃ͨ͑͊̇͝ ̵̶̬̖̖͉͕̬̥̩͈̯̲̤̖͚͎̣̽̓ͫͪ̅̈́̀͝͡Ȉ̸̖͈̥͔̟̺̮̪̯̹̙̬̻̥̳̤͆̅ͥͩ͌͂̈͊ͥ͜ ̡́ͬ͑̈́̋ͯͩ̇͗̽̓͘͏̴̴̱̤̦͈̙͍̻͖͚͙̹̯̪̬͈c̵̷̛̞̭̻̙̞͊ͦ̃ͦ̇̓̏ͪͮ͂̌́ą̣͕̠̺͊͐̋ͧ̈́̾ͧ̄̉̅ͣ̆̀̓͑ͧͯ̚n̒ͣ͊̓ͨ̓͏̸̵̥͉̪͓̻̰̰̥̭̮̬̹̞ͅ'̶̛͙̱̹͍ͤ̉̀͌̽͐͛̑̓͂̈̋̀̚͜͟t̶́ͦ̐̽̓̽̽ͮ̄̏̑̾͗͜͟҉̺̘̞͇̺͙̣̘͕̣͓̼͓.̨̢̧̱̠̥̥̙̞̮̦̳̼̰͕͍̠̗̖͙̼̣̑͐̍͐̕͡ ̧͉̲̠̟̱̠ͤͦ̾̅͛̿ͦ́̚T̶̨̎̎̂͑̓̐̔ͯ̑̚҉͙̩͖̰̠̙̩̹̫͎̱̺̠̯̞̕h̶̵̡̺̮̥̖̲͚̭̫̪̗̩̭͇̦̻͓̪̽̿̈ͪ̂͋͌̐ͫ̔ͧͭ̽͆̈̓̅̕͠iͫ͆̓̋̐ͧ͆͊͊̉͑̾ͩ̇͜͏̫͎͇̮̩̺̥s̴̵̗̘̹͍̤̱͎͙͛ͣ͂̾̋ͫ ̴̨̔̿̈ͦ̏̊̐̀͏̳̙̗͙̝̥̞͕͈̞͉̳̫͕̥ͅi͈͇͎̠͈̥̘͔̩̜̹ͩ̃̒͗ͣ͐̈́͘͢͢ͅͅs̜̱͖̣̙͔̀̈́̆͠͡ ̜͎̠̹̰̙̮̥̖̳̥̯͎̳̄̆̂͂ͧ̐̀̓ͯ̾͒ͥͣ̊͠͠t̶̶͎̟̩̮͓̥̣͉̳̠̱̺̭͓̙̬͆͂̾̾̌̏̍͆ͧo̢̘̭̟̠ͪͤ̓̓ͨ̋͌ͣ̇̑ͨͦͬͤ͐̆͝͞o̵̶̮̭̞̫͙̳͕̼͈̣̮̖ͣͩͯ̂͜͡͡ͅ ̵̢̫͖͍͓̝̯̳̩̫̖͎̙̮̺̙̤ͪͤ͗̊̌͘͘̕ͅm̨͚̤̝̺̎̎̌ͧͥͥ̋̑̅̍ͧ̔̇̀u͑̐̌͒ͥ͑̃҉̡͔̖̩̠͍̼̦̕̕ć̂ͫ̌̿̈́̐͆͛̄͂̎̇ͪ҉̷̧̟̫̮͎̲̺́͡h̵̖͕̠̬̮͖̞̗̣͖̘̜̘̖̻̻ͨ̃͐͛ͫͤ̓ͦ͐͟͠ ̬͕̺̤͎̲͇͇͓̯̝̥͈̱̫͚̦́̌ͦ̒ͮ͒͊ͧ̀͘ḟ̴̶̡͚̱͖̠̟͖̦̱̠͇̺̟̜͇͉͆͊̋ͦ͛̓̔̍͛̌͋͒̇̒͋̈́̂́͢ͅů̸̵͔͙͉̻̺̝͉̺̼̣̦̥ͯ̔̿ͮ̍͐̇ͣͣ̄̅̃̕͠n̸͙̝͙̦̠ͧ̾̋͛̾̿̂͋͑̈́́̚͘͡.̧̱̗͚̗ͫ̐̒́̅̒ͮͭͭ͆̈́̚͞ ̫̞̠̙̼͔͍̇̏̉̌̾͟ͅA̧̺̣͔̼̘͍̞̜̜͙̭̘̤̱ͪͬ̏ͪ͑͟͟͝ͅn̡͙̭̦͇̣̺̤̗̯͇̬̬̜̊͆̐ͦ̀̚͢d̷͔̘̠̰͕͙̰͍͎̯͈̬̹ͫ͋ͨ̇͒̓̽̋͗̈́ͬ̈́͂́̚ͅ ̸ͭ̀͛ͩ̐̎̃͑̃ͤ̓̒ͥ̀͟҉̛̱̬̠͈͚̮̻̜̬̳ͅbͮ̿̀̉̂̆̍̈͛͆ͣ͗ͧ̓ͫ҉̢̲̪̹̯̼̳͙̀͡e̶͙͚͕̰ͨ͐̉͂̔ͥ̐̇̑ͩ̓͂̍͘͟͜s̛͎̼̗͇̠̰̫̣͚̮̓ͫ̾ͫ̌̒̄́ĭ̼̮̝̖̘̲̻̦̩̩ͥͣͭ̆̊̅ͥ͊̂ͪ̓ͦ̀̕̕d̵̷̤͓̭̰̦̺̬̪͚͖̻̱͕́͂͐ͣ́̆ͣͦ͗͗̂̌̃̐̆̚͘ͅȩ̶̶̵̴͉̮̹͔͈̗͇͈̰̳̹͓̺̈́̾̌̑̂ͥͭͤ̚s̸̴̢̟̣̖̮̜̮̩̣̟̈́̅ͤ́͊̾͟.̷̸̧̯̮͇̯̼͕̫̱̻̣̬̩͓̮͎͕ͭͦ͛͑͋ͥ͛ͥ̈̒̓  
̴̵̧͕̰̮̈́̎ͫ͡  
̧̬̣̹̺͖̤͚̭̤̮̮̰͈̫̊̈ͩ̆ͧ̂͟͡Ḭ̧̻̝̱͙̋͗͛̑ͯ̈ͤ͂̈́̈́ͣ̑̋͒̈́̊̀̀͟ ̸̴̶̨̛̲̳̣̬̬͕͈̘̄ͬ̎͒̈̈́̉̈̋ͮ̈̌ͩ̚̚w̸̍̍̾ͨ͋ͩ̔̿́̎̚҉͎̘̪̟͉̼̲͕̯̘̙͓͙̗ͅi̴̴̘͓̠̻͎͌̓̔̐̎̚͡ͅl̵̶̨͕̹̻̦̪̯̭̱̏ͫ́̈́̎̂̾̾̇̉ͧ͋ͥ͂͛̈́ͦ́͠l̶̛̗̙̜̼̖̮̤̙̤̗ͪͬͩ̎̏͊̄̓̐͆͒͌ͅ ͖͕̘̱̟̪̜̬̺͍̲̖̇ͤ̍̂̆ͯͬ̌̂ͨͥ̓̏̈̓́̀̚͘͢ͅa̶͖̗̬̙̹̹̝̬̤̱̙̙͔̭̞̋̎ͧ͐́̐ͬ̓̄͐ͩ̔ͪ̀ͥ̎̅͞͠͡ͅl̸̛̳͎̼͈͎̹̰͙̗͎̽̋̑ͬ̇͗ͨ́̈́ͬ͌͋͗͢w̨̩͈̪̥̞̝̩͍̫̗̺̘̹̮͔̙͉ͮ̑̐ͬ̌̀̽̈̈́̓̏͝ą̫̤̹̖̠͓͉̝̥͉̣̮̼̯̐ͦ͑̏͋͟y̧͈̭̖͉̲̠͚̮͎̘̣͖̜̲̥͔̓̐̏ͮ͜͠͝ŝ̌͐̑̔̓̾͌͂͐̒ͦ̅҉̪͎̤̭̥̳͜ͅ ̡̠̳͙̳̹͈͌̀̔̏͑͆͛͛͒ͩ̎͐ͮ͂ͮ͘͝b̌̆ͧ̏̈́͋͐͆̎̀ͮ͗̌͂ͦ̔̍̀҉͈͇̜̞̱ͅȩ̡̲̺̙̟͈̭͈̂̾̋̃̃͆̾̎́̚͟͟ ͊̿ͥͮ͏̺̜̟͓̜̯͔̘͝w̢̡̫̞̬̦̌̔̽̉͐̒̑ͧ͋͟͜͡ͅi̢̙̟̯̼͎̤͚͓ͬ͌ͪ̅̑ͪ̓̐ͦͮ̄̓͠t̷̥͖̳̥̮̙̦̪̗͙͇̩̒̈́̓̈̎̂̂͌̽̀̒̇ĥ͚͔͕ͫ́͒̿̽͌̎͛̈̍̔̒ͨ̌ͫͮ͟͝ͅ ̜͎̲̰̮͍̦̠͕̾̉ͪ̋̄ͩ̆̅ͣ̐̀ͨ͑̎́͋̄̈͞͝ȳͪ̈̅̓̊ͨͫ̋ͪ̈ͣͨ̋̓̈͘͞͏̼͔͙͓̲̳̹͉̮̙̺o̷̻̳̝͈̩̞̪̪̦̲͚̰̫͇̳̥͖̺̽ͦͭͪ̈̌̒͟͝ͅư̬͇̰͕̙̯̦͉̤͚̲̣̼̏͗͋ͫ̏̓̒̈́͜.̷̷̡̧̙̟̟͉̩͔̱̗͉̯̗͔ͯ̽̌͑͌̋̓͂** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing either of the two notice is ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝.**_~~

 ~~ _ **Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ is such a vibrant strong color. It is the color we assosciate Cupid and the ~~_**D̢̯͎̼̤͍̱͇̉̐̌̀̅̄̅̓ͩͩ͐́ͮ̇ͥ͋̚͢͡ē̸̡̛̻̳͈̦̤͈͙̤͎̟̱̍ͭͫ̋̊͑̅̊ͮ̈́̐ͧ̄̄̋́̀̚͢ͅͅͅṽ̡̙͈̠̙͍͍̪̖̩͔̘̉ͩ͋̈́ͦ̋̓͐̎̓̽ͣͪĭ̛̘̹̲̫͍̰̺̉͑̎̂̔̊́ͭ̚͘l̴͗̅̽ͭͤ̑ͬ̒̄͒͜͞͏̳̣͓͓̳̮͍**_~~ with. It's the color assosciated with Love and ~~_**W̷̶͈͈͙͍̺̯͖̣̜̥̥͚̝̽̀͂ͦͧͫ̊̓̈͊̽̾͟à̢̪̞͔̤̂͒ͤͦ͒̔͗̐̓̋ͫ̾̓̌͞r̎̾͋ͯ͑̀ͬͯ̆̏́͊͑̿̈́͐́҉͍̮̞̯͕̟̤̘͚͎̩͓͠**_~~

 _ ~~ **P̴͕̱̹̜͕̳̣ͥ̿̎ͥ̿ͩ̂̾͢͞ủ̴̻̯̺̠͍͖̻̣͖͈̏ͩ͋ͧ̃̄ͦ͂̆́͊̑̿̃̀͢ͅŕ̰̟̖̟ͫͯ̿͌̓̽͑͌̃ͭ̄̃̊̚͟͝ẹ̢̧̛̗̲͍̱̮̪̻͉̣͇͚͋̃̀̋̎̂̍̏͒ͧ͡ͅ ̸̨̛͍͙͔͙͖̦̭̬̞̳̜ͮ̎̋̃̾̉̃ͨ͒ͤ̎̅̉͐͟͞Ŗ̳̱̯͔̺͓̥̝̯̼̪͓̳̱ͨ̈̐ͤ́̐̓̿̄̋͂͆̐͂ͮ̒̌̚͡ë̶͖͓̱̟̫̙͖͓̳̺͒̍̅ͯͧ̀̉͜͜͜ḓ̢̨͖̯̟̝̖̯͍̗͚͚̥ͦ͂ͧ̓̏ͭ͐̾ͩͩ̏̅̓ͫ͜**~~_ is the hottest of all the primary colors. It's the most visually stimulating, most intense color of the basic color wheel. In fact, Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝ is so intense that people who suffer from temporary blindness due to brain injury will begin to perceive ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ long before any other color.

Not to forget that most people find the color ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ to draw them in.

 ~~ _ **Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ also means ~~_**F̶͖̱̮̫͈̠̰̫͙̘̞͓̭̗͓̝̯͓͙́̓ͤ̀͒́͟͢u̷̶̦͔͖͚͕͔̳̙̻̜̟̮̬̓ͭ̔ͮ͒̄̌̉̈́͊ͦ͂ͯr̸ͭ̍͂ͦ̎̈́̔̅ͮͤ̓̅͠͏̭̫͚̩͚̟̟͍̯͕͚͚̮y̾͗̓ͬͩ̓ͬͫͯͭ̓͊̃ͪ̾ͫ̏͏̨͈̙̳̻̮͚̠͎**_~~   Sometimes it means ~~_**R̷̵̛͎͕̭̫̹͓͖͇̹̖̜̬̻̤͔̆͊̂ͧ̍e͒̈́͌͑͊ͥ̑͋ͪ̆͏҉̝͎̫̗̩͖͇͎̲͔̣̙v̷̦͎̱͈̖̬̘̯͎͓̈́̉̃̅̈͟͠͞ͅē̷͑̎̑̿ͫ́҉̴̟̤͓̠͍͈͉̙̙͙ņ̷̳̻̘͚̖͚̹̩̥̱͈̦̲̮̼̈́̀̊͒̕͘ǵ̙̞̯̘̗̩͎̩̙̮̻̫̮̖̝͚̮̪̯̆̿́̂ͥ̈̀͒̄̃͜͜e̴̴̡̓͛ͩ̐҉͏̬͉̫̺̲͇̝̺͇̤**_~~. Sometimes ̵ͣ͊̒ͪͧͥ̐̅̏͑̓͌͏̖͍̥̖̳͍̺̦̭͓̲ ~~ _ **Ḩ̪̭̤̪͎͚͕̫͙̣̹̘̦̝̰͕́̇̈̄̅̇͜a̸̷̼̳̗̮̤͖͇̖̗̪̭͖ͦ̋͋͌̌̈́ͩ͑͂̌̾ͬͥ͐̀͜t̸̶͍͙̜̳̱͓̭͍͔̩̅̾͌̐̂͗̽ͮ́̚̕͘ę̛̝̼̺͇̥͔͍̫̹̔̈́ͧ̈̎̀̾ͨ̾̈̎̓͌̌ͭ̀ͭͧ͝,̹̙̙͕̘͉̱̗̭͋ͪͮ̑ͭͦ͑̀̋ͫ̃͑͟ ̢͖̳̘̜͈̯͖̹͚̳̫̜͇̺̩̼̔ͧ̃ͥ͘͡D̢̰̖̩̦̦̄͌͐́̿̍ͣ̓̾̉͜a̸̧̧̩̭̰̯̗̺͔͐̾͌̈ͣ͋ͫ̾͌́̔͒͂͋̈́͆͟ń̴̢͙̗̣̲̻̳̙̱̣̏̓ͯ̑̄ͩ͐͋̈́ͤ̄ͩ͑̽̀͜͢g̔̓̐ͨͦ̉̓ͪ͒҉̶̲͈̝̫̪̩̙̹̖͔̗̙̠̱͚̭̪̕͢͡ȩ̢͉̲̮͕͇̠ͮͨͪ̿ͥ͘͘ͅr̢̘̯̫̲̟̠̦͓̘̩͚̯̉̅͐ͫ͑ͦ͘͞,̴͔̦͓͚̈́͗̑̾͊͑ͫ̈́͝͝ ̨̮̞̜̙̪̪͈̻͔̏͛̓͊͂̐̈́̐̓͑ͩ̌̂̊̆͌ͨͤ̎͘͞Ḁ̵̪̝̳̫̜͆͊͌͆̽ͯͮͣ̄̅͡ǵ̴͖͈͖̝̞̣͚͉̖̰̯͖̲̼͑ͤͮ͋ͬͥ̈́̆͝ͅg̢̮̮̩͖̻̜͔̝̪͓̥͗͊̇͌̏ͩ̐́̔̽͘͘̕r͌̊͆̄̃͌̔̏̂̒͗͒͐͏̴̲͎͔̭͍̱̥̹̰͢͢͡ẽ̥͔̩͚͖ͨ͑̋̈́́́̓̔ͧ̕͡͠͡sͫ̈́ͯ̆ͫͪ͌̽ͫͮͬ͐̊̂̄̚͞͏͢͞͏̰̲͇͓̱͈̯͉̜̯̯͖s̬͕̩̗͔ͦ̂̄̿̿̒ͬ́ͬ̍̚͢͞i̶̵̢̨͍̱̝̠̲̜̣͕̪̜̙̪̥̱̝ͥͬ̌ͥͬ̔͌͒o̡͉̺̯͖͇͔̘̯̲̫̗̘͙͕͓͙̟ͫͩ̑̓͜n̸͒̽ͦ̋̍̏ͥ̀ͧͩ̀ͭͧͬ̒ͨ̃҉̣̳̱̮̜̠͚͓͕͈̘̫̣͕̬ͅ,̺̞̜̰̪̐̌ͭͥ̍̄͊ͫͭ͂͌͋͆͌ͯ͜ ̒̒ͮ̎̇͛ͤ̑̚͟͢͠҉̧̺͉͉̟̩Eͫ̄̿͑̈́̉̒͛̆͏̧̹̰̯̱̦̬̤̲̀v͎̫̖̹̪̣̗͎͙͓̦͈͇̱̰̦̬̱͈̐̈͑̑͛̇͟i̸̱̭͈̞̮͓̪̜̼͎̹̲̬ͣ̐̔̈́̌ͧ͌ͫ̈́͌ͭ͢ḷ̝̫̼͎̦̜̭͗̑ͤ́ͤ̋́̃ͯͣ̆̀̓ͤͩ́̇̽̀̚͜͢͝,ͣ̾͆̊̽͌ͦ͌́̎̇̈̓̀̈ͫ͂҉̫̬̪̤̹͢͞ ̴̛͎̩̺͇͈̠͓̳̯̝̪͉͇͙͔͇̽̽ͥ̊̾ͯ̓ͪ͌̕͝ͅͅV̪̻͇̝̹̝͎̲̯̬͕̖̯̱͊̒͛ͪ̉̊͑̒͋͑͊̓͘͞͝͝iͭ́̓̎͂͗͆͂ͧ̑̑͗̒͛͛̐̍͂̚͏̸͎͇̖̪̳̜̮̲̬͉͍ͅọ̧̨̺͍̮̩̹̼̻̜̮͍̰̫͍̻͚ͩ̾̽̃͌͗̍ͧ̂̏̈́̊̏̽ͮ͂͗ͨ̚͘l̸̙̭̭̭̦̜̯̲͉͈͙̠̜͚̮͇̪̈̐͒ͬͤ̃͛̊ͧͯ̕͡e̷ͮ̇ͮ͆̋̓̓ͣ̀̾̾ͮ̓̈́͏̬̱̬̝̳n̸̶̨̟̮̭͈͖̥̲ͣ͂͌̏̊͋͐͐ͯͥ͑̀̏ͪͤ̊ͤ̽͘͡c̨ͥͫ͗̓̾͘͝҉͔̜͓̠̗̥̜̼͢ͅe͉͙͕̟̪̹̬̠̮͓͇̯͌͛̈́ͥ̓̕͞ͅ,̷̟̞͓̹̽̄͊͊͌̓̍̕͜͠ ̷̤̤͙̙͔̼͍͈͊̽́ͥͭ̒̍̐̇̀͘͘͡Ḑ̣̰̜̰̦͍͇̣̳̙̬̮̰͍̺͋̀̌ͭ̅̋ͣ̈̾̅̉͂̑̌ͯ̃͆́̚͟͜͠ȩ̛̛̯̤̥̖͙̬̫̼͈̺̤̮̩̣͇ͥ̉̑ͩ̌́a̵̛̫̩̳̳̳͚̲̟̰͗̆ͤ̏ͬ́̐̍͊̉̊̾̓ͤ̊ͯ͞t̴̬̻̯̲̪̫͕̭̞̲̝̖̀ͬ̅̒ͪ̇̽͋͂̎́ͅḩ̵̶̺̪̪̜͈̜̣̟̦̜̹̞̳͎̺͉͙̤ͮͮ̑ͬ͑͛͛̔̇̽̆͆̈́̃́͢ͅ,̴̢̰̦͓̤͎͕ͪ̒͗ͦͯ̏͛̿ͬ͊͊ͭ̕͟ ̨̬͍͕͖̺̹̘̠͈̗̟̱̮̺̯͙̳̦̎̀̐͋̀͟͞ͅB̢̘̝͇͔̼͎̱̖͎̫͇̱̪ͥ̐̾͂ͪ͋͗̔̾ͥ̄͋̊̂̌̆̚̕͘͡ľ̸͐̾̓̈ͫͭ̂͆ͬ̽̍̃ͦ͑̀҉̼̳̮͈̬̗̰̮̫̞̭̼ͅơ̵̵̫̭̺͓̻̭͇͚̺͙̭͍̻̿ͣͮ̔ͤ͊͟ǒ̒̄̒̇͒ͨ̑̂̈́ͬͧ̈ͨ͊̽̎҉͉̟̳͚͇̯͉͙̘̭͍̩͓̣͝d̴̸̶͔̦̩̯̦̠͉̫͈̗̫͓͙̦̥̲̙̾̈̽ͧ̊̽̀ ̹̬̘͚̻̩͚̺͔̺͈̲̝͖̣̋̆̒͐̉̑̓̅̑̊͂͋̒ͮ̇̎̽͑͝M̷͚̤̘̖̳͖͖͕͚̗̪̻̹͈͔̗̲̮̋ͤ̿̄͊ͣ̄̃ͫͩ͆ͩ̂̆̈̚̕͠a̛ͨ̐͑̑̏ͨ̑̂̚҉̨͏͕̮̮͍̕rͣ̆ͩ͒̿ͩ͛̈͒ͥͯ̐̓͌́ͧ̉ͨ̑́҉͟҉͇̪̖̺̬͉̘̱͉t͑̇̔ͫͭ̂̑ͮ̇̎̚͏͇̟͇͎͎̺͕̤̳̬̲̟̗͚͚͓͙̱̣y̴͉̗͚̟ͦͫͫ͑ͭ̍͒̊ͧ͊͌̎ͤͫ̿̋̾͟ŗ̡̡͓͍̲̹̮̓͗ͯ͌ͪ͆̐̍̇ͣͯ̔ͤ̉̓ͅḑ̷̼̠̰̗ͦͤͦ̆̆ͦ͋̃͋ͣ̑̍̀̓͛͋͊ͤ̚o̖͚̰͙̥͉̜̻͚̬̭̬͇̥ͮ̎͂̇̎ͤͤ͗̎͒̉̑͘͢͠ḿͬͫͨ͆ͨ͐̔́͝͏͎̣̣͙̼̦͕̯̘̗̖ͅ,̸̨̡̜̻͍͍̝̝̮̝͉ͪ̊̏̃̀̏͡ ͛̈́ͭͬ̔̅ͧ̒ͭ̔̿̏͘͏͈̜̼͓̟̫͉͎̙͉ͅẆ̶̡͇̮͈̱̬͚͚̳̯̲͔̺̺̠̖̭̹̈́̚͞ͅͅa͊͋ͮ͑ͤ̅ͥͦ͌̌̚͏͟҉̟͖͎͈͎͎͔͠r̵̡͍̯͍̼̗͐̀̐ͧ̀ͅ,̧̏ͣ̏͂̂ͭ͏̶̵͕̪͙͎̗̜͟ͅ ͈̣͙͈̲̘ͣͨ͒ͪ͛̉̄͡͠R͐̾̽̈͗̀ͪͮͦͫ̽̉͂͂ͤ̒̾̉҉͏̥̝͔̫̲̱̝̮̩̳̫ͅe̽͂̍ͪ̎͆ͤ͐͜͏̞̺̲̤͍̤̯̭͙̼͕̱͕̼̮͇̦̜̙ṿ̵̨͉̮͗̊ͩ̔̽͊̏͗̓ͦ̇̌̇ͩ̆́̀̊͜͠ō̑̓̂͌ͣ͑ͨͯͦ̓͂ͧ҉̙̤͚l̴̪͙̗͈̣̤͉͈̖̩̳̝̤̭̟̤̹̙̪̈́͌͒ͥͫ̄ͥ̍̄̚͟͠u̡͂̓̉͆ͣ͛̏͐̑̈͑ͩͦ̓̄͏̴̧̤̝̝͙̘̪̬͈̤͖́t̸̡̧̪̹̟̮͔̮̳̟̣͍̙̖̅͊͒͆ͮ̈́̏̃ͤͣͣͨ̓ͧ͋ͬ͠͡iͪͧ̓̉̈͗͂͛̀͢͞͏̧̥̮̞͚͖ȍ̡ͣ̀̅͑̀ͧ́̆͜͞͡͏̝͈̱̰n̛͙̭͇͖̭̥̮̺͕̠̤̊ͨ̍̈́̎ͪ̒̈́̕.̴͇̲͍̭̟͙̪̝͓̦͖̥̻̩̫̊̀ͨ̉ͧ̃ͫ̂̒̌ͫͯ͒͝ͅ**_~~

The ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ were curls spilling from underneath a hat and framing a smiling, pierced face.

  
Maybe what they said about ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ was correct.

Tyler was attracted to the boy with ~~_**Rͯ̅ͦ̃̇ͭ̂̈́ͤͣ͂ͧ̈́ͮͧ̆ͨͤ͟͠͏̟̤̜̰͕ę̮͎̘̱̦̘̼̒̔̌ͩ̄ͨ̓ḑ̗̞̣̥̲̦̆͊ͨ͊͋ͦ͆ͯͭͬͫ̂̀͝**_~~ hair.

~~ _**B̛̦̲̦͉̦͂ͣ̑̐̊͋ͅl͑̑ͬͧ̈́̏ͩ̈ͦ҉̶̨̣͈̘͕̞̯̟͚͎̪̫̙͖͜͝u̍̓̿̄ͣ̓͌ͭ͛́͋ͩ̚͏͏̴̴̟̩͖̠̟͉̪̭͍̫̻̦͍͔͕r̸͊ͣͩͫͣͦ̆͗̊ͬͣ͐ͨ͑̑̅ͮ̐̕͘҉͇̝͚̞͇͇͎̮̖̠̩̗̤̱̟͔̺ͅr̞̹̝̜͍̟͇̍ͥ̓̔͂̀̈́̅͊́̾̈ͣ̊͗́͢͢y̢͛̿̓͐͂̾͞҉҉̝̙̲̲͈̯̰͉̘̹̟̰̤͈̙ ̐ͫͦ͑ͮ̋̓ͯ̋͘͘͏̵̵̺͔͇̼͙̺̘̗̜̟͕͍̯̰̪ͅi͒̅̋̈ͮͦ̓̀ͨͯͪ̔ͭ͂̒̓͏̴̶͔̯̘͍̠̪́͡m̛̰̯̻͇̮̹̖͕̼ͮ̍ͮ͛̇ͥͤ͆̍́͞m̧͐̉̉́̂̂̏͂ͩͣͨ͌̽̉͊̂̈́̕҉̧͉͎̹̻̗͕͕̤͇̬͇͔͉͕͍͙̣̥́ͅȩ̵̛͇͉̙̪̺͖̝̫̯̣͙͉̜͔̺̠̺̻ͦ̌̓̿ͫ͗ͭͮ́͜ͅḏ̸͔̲͖ͨ͌͐̐ͧ̎ͭ̔͋ͮͧ͟͠i̴͂̇̆̌̈̈̀ͤ̈́́͏̬̫͖̱ã̷̵̷̡̡̬̟̭͈͚͈̞̮̽ͫ̑ͦ̎ͯ̂̆̑̈́ͤͮͤ̂̿̐̈́̚t̷̯͚̦̫̬̠̫̣̞̳̪́̿̽̊͋̌̌̏̐͋̋ͮ̐ͯ̽̀̚͠͡e̽̾́̋̓̂̃͒̃̿͂̋̉ͩ̚͝҉̢̢̼͎̩̪̜͎̗̦̭̲̟̗l̃͗ͨ̐́̍ͦͤ͊͒ͬ͗ͤͤͮ̌̃̍̚͏̡̰͖̭̻͈̠̬͚͠ỷ̨̟̱̩̰̦̘̗͉̹̮͕̝͋̂͛́̄ͤͨ͒̆̈́̔̇̌͊̕͢͞ ̵̭͖̰͕͇͙̹̯̼̱̣͐̃ͥ̆̊l̢̯̣̰̖̙̮̠̟͈͔͖͈̘̼͆̒͌̓ͥͤͮ̓̎ͩͥͥͧ̕͢͞o̸̢̧̖̣̫͍̗̠͚̦͍̫͎̳̯͂͂͆̈́̀a̴̶̞̮̣̪͇̖̙͔̱͕̲̣̳̹̦̖̣̫ͮ̈́̈̅̔̔ͦͧ̑͋̋͛͑̅̊͞ͅt̓̒̋ͯ͆҉̸̨͖̤̮̯͙͓̤̩̞̬̮͜h̵̢̖̘̝̖͍̦̞̮͕͚̯̜̯̼͗̃̒̔̇̎͑̉ͬͯ̇͆͑̄͊͌̚͘ę͍͔̗͎̥͖̳̖̬͍̙̥͎̤͖͍̻ͭ̋̊̑̔ͥ͆̆͗͗̕͟s̶̬̠̫͕̥̪̥ͯ̀͂ͮ̎͌̊̆̋̄ͦ̏̃̊̓́̕͢͠͠ ͖̪͕̺̮͔͇̬͙͔̥͍͇̜̮̝̈́̄̇ͩ̂̒̈̓̅ͦ̎̎̓̈͊ͣͣ̚͟h̸̡̨̬̲͈̻͉̘̬̝̫̗̪ͮ̽͐͌ͮ̆ͫͥ͋̀̐̂̔̏ͦͭͪ̈́̂ͅį̷̶̧̛͎͖͈͉͖̰̲̞̝̖̪̙̙̙͎̣̫́̊̒ͅͅm̄̄ͦͮ̿͑̂ͪ̃̽̽̊͟҉̬̖̜̪̭̖̫̫̬̙͕̦̞̬̙̤͖͕̼͠.̸̬͍͈ͮ̌̉͑̈̋͆̈ͦ̾͑͛̈ͮ̀** _ ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Mentions of Blood  
> Mentions of Violence  
> Mentions of Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Mentions of Blood  
> Mentions of Violence  
> Mentions of Killing

After that day, Tyler went out of his way to walk that same route in hopes of seeing the Red haired boy. He was not dissapointed to see him everyday.

**_ ~~B̺͇ͮͪ̓͌̕͠l̲̙ͦ͋͠u̴̶̧͇͎̺͋̊ͭ́̎ͭ̃͊ṙ͍͙̘̭̖̺̉ͭr̬͖̰ͦ̏͗ͧ͗̈́͢͞y̸̫͍͕͖͚̥ͨ̅͊ ̫̩̣̑w̵̭̟̘̜ͨͩͮ͝a͇͉̟̺̝ͬ͐̎ͪ̑̕ŝ̨͓̳̎͆͛ ̶̢̠̙̏̽̽f̲̱̅͒͂͢͝ǔ̷͖̻̱̼̦̖̌ͦ̚͘͢r̴̹̩̱̺̲̯̥͂͑̽̈̒̄͜͟i̢̻͎̞͆͂̊͐͠ô͚̱͇̥̙̺̹͑̍̎̀ͪ͂̈͘͢͜u͂͐̉̀͏̯̲s͙̰̈ͮͫ͂̍͂ͩͦ́͟.̮̯̘̏ͤ ̴͇̈́͑ͪ͂͟͡H̢̢̦̲͕͙͔̥͈ͤͭe̹͔̻̘̮̜̖̲͆͜ ̶̘̭̰͔̮͎̹͖̎̎ͣͮͥ͋̑͝h̶̡͚̝̉̽͢ą̩̼̯ͨ̆̋̄t͉̤̪̦̖ͩ͋ͭ͛̈͘͞e̺̻̪͍͚̔ͧ͊ͦ̑ͦ̊̍̓d̜̺̱̣̦̟̟̗͓͌͐ͥͮ̆̃ͯ̑̕ ͓͓̼̭̘̪̩̲̆̐̈́̄ͩ̅́͜ͅt̷̵̳̹͔̝̺͎͖̼̒͂ͧ͒̂ͮ̏ͬ̚͢h͈̮̣̘͓̟̽̈͌̇́ͩ̋̌͘ͅe̢͙̫͖̞̼̭̰͖̒͂̋ͨ̿ͯͥ͂̚ ̶͚͖̗͙̺͔̩͙̥͆̄ͣͦR̬̼̙͆̕e̲̯͓̖̻̠͉̜͋̓͐͑ͬ͆ͩ̚ͅd̴̪̼̲̝͊ͥ͂ͯ͜ ̳̗͇̣̹̲͎̦͐̈͆̑̔̂͢h̷̛͎̪̞͔͙̝̪͉͐͑͞ͅa̢̦̼͓̘̯͓̞̐̇̓̌͢͞į̭͙̗̈̒̓̓̐ͭ͛́r̟͉̭̹̫͚͍̞̀̐͗̔̅̇̚ͅę͇̪͖͙̲̽̽̐ͅd̢̨̝̮̂̋̊̍̅ͫ̿͜ͅ ͉̩͓̥̣̙͙̤́̾̅̄̚͟m̨̡ͩ̑̂ͥ͋̃̂͒҉̤̩̪̺̻̦a̧̘̙̠̻̞̭̘̣͑͌ͨ̾͊̅ͭ͜n̸̢͇̺̻̥̹̽͌̉͑͌͟.̳̤̺̣̄̋͐̊ͪ ̨̲̝̩͔̟̟̰̆͛͂ͯ͘͞G̦͖͈͔̟̯̳̙̱͊ͥ̍͡l̨̺̗̻̗̉͗̉ͦ̑̐̚ȁ̠͙̲̜̲̱͓̠͑̽͜r͉̺̾̈̆͗̄ͫ͢ị̵̛̹̂͒n̷̢̜̪͛͐͋̔͘g̠̮͉̟̘̪̖̅́ ͩ͊̄́̍̋̕͏͈̟̪â͔̲̝̳͚̱͛̒̆̀ṱ̭͊͋͂ͮ̅̔͌ͭͪ́́͘ ̍̅̈̔͏̫͇̻͙̩͈̜ͅh̦̦͚̻͂̐̈i̱̯̦̙̘̟̣ͤ̏͐̆̆̆͒͢m̘͉̩̗̱͇͉ͥ́ͯ̓̽ͧͦ͗͢͡ͅ ̧̢̮͔̺̗̝̳̺͆̂̒ȧ͍̤̬̥̖ͮͬ͢ͅͅs̡̬̠̪̜̿̐ ̵̤̍ͯ̉̌͋̂̊t̵͈̠̥̖͈̣̱ͪͤͥͣͣ̎̏h́ͩͮͩͪ̚҉̴̮͉̣͇͠e̖͇̪̤͇̳ͪ͐ͬ̏ͦ̒ͣy̎̋̇͏̻͎̘̱̳͔͝ ̱̤͇͎̟̞͓̍ͧ̐͆͜ͅw̷̠̻͉͕̟̥͚͐̿ͭ͗̍ͪ͟a̶̼͔̮ͪͩͦ̂l̪̺͚ͪ͜k̛̺͉̲̝̙ͨͮ͐ͧͪ̅̕͡ͅe͎̹̖̠̩̳̩̮ͤ̆̒́̉ͣͬ̊͟d̮̥̹͑̀̋̊ͩ̐͋͜ ̖̣͇ͮ͐͒̕b̵̦̻̱̪̦ͭ̎͒̈̾̚͝ͅy͍͉̠̫̹̏̃̋͌ͭ̾͐ͩͫ̕.̨̙̪̗͖͓͆ͭ~~ _ **

The Red haired mam always saw Tyler and gave him a bright smile, which made Tyler feel woozy and lightheaded, as well as happy.

~~ _**B̶̨̡̫̗̗̘̬̱̪̔ͬ͆ͅl͙ͮͧ̄̋ͪ̚͝ų̮͇̳̮̙̎̄ͩ͗̋̈́̉͛̚ṙ̛͎̦͐̓ͦ̎̉̽ͤr̴̗̰̺̲͚̿ͣẏ̅̑ͪ͛ͬ̏̚͏̱̮̙͎̟̥̕ ̮̬̤̘͈͙̤̘̊͘͟h̻͚̓̀̚͢ą̼̃̆̅̿̉̀͝t̫̪̥͍̭̪͎̗ͮ̊͐͊͐e̻̬͕͖̘̮͎ͩͯͬ͝ͅd̸̫̬̜͐̇̊̆͗̉́͟ ̻̘͚̩̯̫̰̍̑͠i̡̛̬̫̝͕͓͋̅̚͜ẗ̢͚̱͍̻̼̩̪̜́͑̑̏̆ͭ͗̇̂́.̨͇͋̑̀͟͟ ̨̭̤͕̻͋ͥͣ͗ͬ̇͢H̷̸̳̤̙̝̭̥ͧͥę̴̮̬̼̙̰̩̄̑ͬͪͅ ̱̭̟̒͑̐̊ͤ͌͌ͅh̢̜̖̞̩͉͕̐͑a̳̣͓̜̣̤͚̜͒̊̕͝t̿ͪ̐͐̄̒ͤ̚҉̼͍͎̺̗̺͘͡e̸̠̺͉̖̔̎d̼̞͈̍̐ ̧̹͓͇̖̖̲͖̏ͬ̐̉ͣ̔iͭͥͫ͑̎ͮ̏̉͢҉̳̰̪̬t̶̶̤̻͋̉̉ͦ͋̓͊̕.̢̜̩̪̗̮̝̩̜ͥͨ̍͂̋̑͑̈͡ͅ ̸̧͈͔͋ͣͬ͐́H̦̯͉̪̯ͣͩ̕ä̶̴̻̬̠͎̺̲̯̑͒͜ţ͇̻̩͇ͧ̑e̢̩̫̯͎̜͂͒ͯd̟̘͉̞͙̰̖͍͗͐͟h͔̞͖̖̥̫͍̎ͦ͋̇̆̔̕aͧ̎͊͊̋͆̇̇͏͕͍̻͓̪̻̱̤ţ̶̩̫̠̺͈̪̞ͫ̀̀ę̳͎̩̦̦̰̘ͩ̎̔͆̉d̶̨̜͕̣̅͌̈́̉͆͐̏̿ḧ̨̫͚͎̫̲̩̰̯̪́ͨ̍ͩͨͯ͂ͩa̵̡̤̝̬̽͛͊ͮͪţ̠̩̤̟̼̻̻̪ͩ̌͛́é̹̦͎d̶̫̳̊̍͟͜ͅh̡̡̺͕̟̠͇̳̰̱̥͛̌͋̋ͫͦ͊͂̄a̡͕̥̺̘̗͋ͯ̈́͒ͦ͒ṱ̨̨͇̗̟̥͎̝̥̒̓e̵̪͖ͩ͒͆͗̋̿̊̀̕d̶̴̺̻̤͚͗̐ͩȞ̰̪̦͇̮ͬ̄̾Ă̵͖̗͖͊͋ͫ̚Ṱ̣̺̫̻̪͚̪͕ͨ̕E̼͓̿̉̾ͪͦ̓ͯ̍D̝̠̹̫̘͎ͦ́ͨ̈̂ͨ͘͟** _ ~~

The third week the boy approached Tyler and Blurry. Blurry ~~_**Ș̨̜̬̫̞̘ͨ̋̑ͧ̈̍́̉͡ͅC̖̥ͮ̍̔͛ͩ͆̋ͪR̢̳͙̮͖̝͍̠̥̋ͬ̍̀͘ͅÉ̶̠̠̇̅̈́͗̑̊̃̀E̫ͪͯ͗͗͌̄̑̾ͅC̶̛͓̭͔̞̼͒̃͐͡Ḧ̙̱̖̩̤̳͂ͯ̉ͣͩ͟ͅĔ̛̟̺̫̥͍̳̫̍̄̎͌D̛̗̬̞͖͇̝͚͙ͬͭ̿̆ͯ͊̈́̀̚**_~~ , screaming words and hissing.

~~ _**Ḋ͊̃̕҉͓̟I̮͎̜͐̏̌͛͆͞Ẹ̸̫̭̹̥̹͉͋͂ͭͥ͜D̡̛̬̖̺̲͍͈̒ͦͮ̂Ḭ͔̰͍͚͖͔ͤ̐̈́̋̊̑̾͡E̳̟͋̽D̵͕̞̮͈͉̮͊ͯͩ̄̿̔ͬ̎̓ͅͅͅǏ̸̡̞̯̲͖̘ͨ̂ͥͩͅE̱̝̲̞̹̹͙̠͎̒ͯ̏́̓́D͓̱̦͇̖͉̠̟̾̒ͦ̎̌ͬ̑I̶̢͓̅̃ͭ̋̓ͦͥE͉͇̪̮ͤ͒ͩ̑** _ ~~  
~~ _**̵͓̦̖ͩ̒̈͟T̜͕̹̤̥̭ͦ̀̿̅̀͜H̷͍͕̮̉͊ͤ̽͌̍͋̅Ȩ̛̹̻͈ͬ͂ͦ͊ͣ ̸͋̒̎ͮ̎̌̈̆҉̬̳̺̤̮̬R͗̍͒̅̌̍͆̀͋҉̭͔̗͇̩̠͙E̡̹ͥ̋̍͒̚ͅD̨̞̠̝̗̓̕͝ ͔͔̬̣̘͓͇̰̜̄̅̊͑̃̿̂̚I̻̞̒̊̀S̢͉ͣ͑͒ͦͧͥ ̢ͣ̂ͯ͡҉̹̪͖̘̬̝̜̞̬S̿͂̌͋͏͈͍̜̀Õ̧̪̪̟̅ͬ́́ ̛̙͎̭̞̩̹͉̜͖ͩ͂ͤ́̿̉͘P̛̭͎̞̘̼̼̿ͦͮͅŘ̯͈̼̩̰ͣ͗̕͢͞E̤̬̪̫̥̘̺ͬ̾ͬ̃͠͞͡ͅṮ̡̦̻̯͚̋͂̎ͯ̂͗̆̓ͤ͡Ţ̵̘͍͍̤̭͆͒Y̙̲͕̽̑͝** _ ~~  
~~ _**̆̈́͒͏͇̫̺̝͝I̡̤̺̼̗̦̟͉̣͑̇ͪ͋ͦT̷̢̯́̀ͧ̄̏͗̐̌̈́ ̸̥̋ͫͅW̘̑͒ͩͦͨͯͦ͆͡ͅĬ̧͍̥̘̤ͧ̅̃̀L̝͚͎̉͊͐̊ͨ̽͠L̸̶͈̙̳̫͙̞̼̓͋͋͊͌͢ ̡̦̠͉̳̪̬ͮͥͨͤ̎L͈͚̞͖̞̬̲͓ͨͫͥ͝O̴̭̫͖̝̤̟̰̍̆ͩ̀͐ͩ̓ͅO̧̳̠͇̪̼̹͖ͭͮ͝K̴͙͈͖̣͉̥͎͐ͦͦ͘͝ͅ ̸̬̓̓͆̇̏B̮̪̬̦̗̟͕̈ͫ͢͠ͅȨ̛̲ͩͥͬͭ̎̈̂T̠̝̦̼̥̫ͥ͑ͫͧ͗ͩ̀̔͢͝T̵̨͓͇̞̜̦̝̻̻ͦͨͪͭĘ̧͓͓̜̖ͫ͋̓̒R̛̻̘͇̻͖̔ͧ̄͢ ̘̟̯͉̹͕̘͉ͦ͆̏ͮ͢S̸̮̺̞̝͊͘T͕̝͖͑̑ͬ̒̕A̼̝̰̖̮͇̱ͯ̉̉͆̑͑̊̉͝Iͩ̋ͯ̿ͧ͏͜͏̼̰͈̥͍Ṋ̵̡͚͍̰̘̣̀ͯ̏ͣ̎Ḯ̴͇̬͍͚̲̱͔̤̿̏͊̂ͧͮ͞Ń̝̪͆ͧ͘G̸̴̩̭̯͎̼̋ͨ ̸̝̮̌͂̆̓̓͋̄̿͑T̫̙͎͔ͧ͗͐͆̐͑͛ͣH̵͉͇͔̱̠͙̖̽̑ͥ̎̾̓̃̚̚Ḙ̴͈̋ͩ̿̅̊̚͢ ͂̎ͦͭ͌҉̫̹͉̱͕̻F͚͈̝̙͙̏̆̍͊͒͊̒̊͒̕Ľ̙̥̟̩ͪ̾̀̍͒ͯͤ͠ͅͅO̶̻̲͊ͮͧͥ͠O̙͈̹͓̝̩̱͛͂ͫͫͬ͑̏ͪ̀̀R̖͓̤̪̊ͦ̈ ̗̱̰̘̱͖̦̩ͪ̑ͣͥ̚͡͠ͅ** _ ~~

Tyler ignored Blurry, listening to the Red haired boy's voice. Josh's voice.

_ ~~**Blurry H̪͉͖̒ͫ͘A̛̜̥̝̝̥͓̟͂̓̂͐̓ͣ͡T͉̯͖̥ͦ̇̑ͮͅEͣ̎̉͏̻̻͇͙̙̙͕͘͝D͆ͪ̓̿͆͏̼̮͇ Josh. He was helping Tyler. B̵̠̱̥̳̖͖͆̈́l͓̪͎̤͖̹̼̈́ǘ͈̘̖̯̭̪͛ͦ́̍̓̀̕͟͡r̶̯̖̂̿͑̾͊̊͑̑̕͝r̛͕̫̯̹̍̑͗ͣ̿́͝͡y̗͔͓̳͍̫͐̃̄̿̑̀ͦ̅̋ ̵͓̮̖̫̭͔͖͙̓̄͂̏̀̍͠w̧̹͕̺̘͓̙͙̙̽͛ͭ̿͆̃͗̌̀a̘̪̲͍̫͇͕̪̋ͫ̒̔̇ͫ̕n̷̻̬͎̺͙̙̮͚̊͐ͦ͊̒͝͝ṭ͙͈͎̳̬̩͓̍͐̄̎͗̔ͫͭ͢͞e̷̲̤͕̫̥̍͋̔ͪ̊̈̄ͫ͝d͊ͨ̓̓̍ͭ͂͠҉̱ ̛̬̺ͪ̓͑̋̅͡t̢̤͇̜͈̩̲̥͈͚ͯ̆͋̆͑ͭ̕͟o̝̯̠̬͓̬͂ ̷͔͒͑̒̔͗͑͘K̿̄̓͗͏̰̩̖̖͎͈̀̀I̋ͩͬͩ̊̃͂ͨ҉͈͎̣͚̯̱͉͝L̜̩̞̻̥̽͆͡Lͥͮͬ̚̚͏̨̮͍̰ ̺̳̝̟̭̣̘͈͑͗̓̓ͭͬ́̚͢ͅJ̞͓̥̥̟͔͓̲̤̐͢o̤͙̗̹͕͇ͨ̓̓̎ͥ̈́̽͂́͟͠s͎͐͐ͩ͗̅͊͟h̶̙̟ͦ͛ͨ͝ͅ.ͦ̏ͤ͞͏͓̱͖̜̱ ̫̙̗̥ͭ̽͘͝Hẻ̞̘̹̪̤̫̦͛̊ͩͪͅ ͈̹͛̐̆͂ͩ̇ͧͅw̬̪͚̿͂̀ǡ̗̖̳͉̞̭͆͟͞n̳̻̫͍̭ͬ̔̈͗ţ̯͈̳ͬ͂͛̈́ͯͥ̾̃e̛͔̣͍̱̖̬͆̆ͧ͗d̛̳̦̭̟͚̦̻̐̌͑͒͑͡ ̰͉̲̯͇̑̇̅̆͂ͥͯ̃̀t̐̽̏̀́ͧ͏̹̟̗̤̙̱oͯͣͭ̀҉̪̦̘̻͉̰̗͉̗ ̻̣͔̓ͬ͟K̡̫͇̬̿ͅĨ̯̪̖̺̱͟Ḷ͍ͬ͊͗̑́L͎̭̲͚̺͖̙̮̽͑̓̏̅̈́͋ ̶̻̬̻͍̑̂̄ͤ̕T̊͊ͦͩ͏͓̝̮̘͈̤̮̬̟͝ỷ̫͖̬̻̫ͦ͑̓͠l̙̪̜̗̉͂ͪ͢e̪̳̙̅ͮͮ̆̈̐̐̎̀r̛̙͍̭̯̣̗̤̊̐́.̡̰̞̠̻̙͚̺̇̅̾̋̿͜ͅ** ~~ _

_**And he was going to do it if it's the last thing he did.** _


End file.
